Why did you do this to me
by South Renegade
Summary: Marceline decide to hurt Finn. but what is worth it what Marceline did to Finn. Finn x Marceline
1. re make why

** I do not own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake**

**also thanks wicked-tay for helping me for the re-make chapter **

**Finn age 16**

**Marceline pov**

How dare he did not come to visit me! He's going to regret not coming. He will love what I have plan for us. "Get ready Finn im coming for you" I thought out loud as I flouted out my front door on my way to Finn's tree fort.

** Finn pov**

Man I do not want to miss my show… damn I got a really bad felling just now. Man I been hungry all day. I turned on the radio it was playing some metal songs, I normal don't listen to metal but it was a great song. Today was pretty boring I had none thing to do, Jake went out with Lady Rainicorn so I just laid around the tree fort. I need to starch my legs a bit, I rose from my sofa and turn around and then boom! I was on the ground and there she was it Marceline she was nude.

** Lemon **

Marceline took off my shirt revealing my developing abs. "whoa whoa, what are you doing" I tried to say when she went for my pants I tried to push her away but this chick was strong. She pulled my pants and under ware down. Marceline what are you-" I was interrupted by this painful kiss she planted on me. She began making out with me, while I lay on the floor basically helpless. She swiveled her ** around my face… kind of turning me on. I know this is her first time and its mines too I don't want to lose my virginity this **ing way. She moved down to my erect shaft and took it in her mouth. She moved up towards his face, and sat on it. Why are you wet? Without any hesitations in shoved my tongue into her tightness. I licked her until she slid off my face. She slid her tightness onto my shaft i was yelling help and get off of me. The pleasure was much more than the pain. She began bouncing up and down on my groin as she smiled. I was being raped and I did not like it but she likes it. "I'm **, oh yeah, ooh, that feels so good! God Imma ** you, Imma rape you! Anytime I want! All day, all night!" she yelled at him "No I am ** i hate this" was all I could think. Then I yelled "I'm ** now, I hate you Marceline" . Marceline came too and she said "You So big." She got up laid in my sofa.

**Will Marceline say she sorry**

** or**

**Finn send her to jail.**

** Review **


	2. Make Marceline pay

** I do not own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake**

**Sorry for the late update **

**Chapter 2 make her pay **

**Marceline pov**

Ha-ha look it the hero. Look at Finn the hero I win. man I should done this a long time. On the floor doing nonething hehe. Before I go to sleep Finn you can not move because I say so. If you move you will die fang were showing try to scare Finn. I am so sleepy.

** Finn pov**

Why would she do this do to me. We where friends and she hurt me. I try to go to my happy place. Their I am in my happy place but it was gone all I saw is darkness. Who are you well thanks for asking I am the dark side of you. I am the bad or no good really I was saying is I am evil version of you. Move out the way why because Marceline is going to pay. ok yes better ok you are going to get payback. Now Finn are you ready sure ok let go!

** Lemon **

Marceline woke up and got up from Finn sofa. Marceline was looking at Finn. Finn get up so quick it sacred Marceline. Marceline said Finn obey me. no respond Finn just walking close to her. Marceline was in fear. **here come the lemon.** Marceline was already was nude. Please Finn was a mi-" she was interrupted by Finn lips smashing against hers. He switched positions so he was now on top. "So, finish what you started." After saying that Finn started to pump in and out with great speed. Marceline was crying Finn put force in her vagina. Finn keep bang and bang her. Marceline had to feel that it made her felt wrong from the inside. Marceline was crying and saying she sorry. Finn I am sorry I am so loney do leave me. Finn was so angry he want to hurt her what did you say. I am sorry. after few more bangs Finn lay her ass out he fuck her. Finn was mad and he look at Marceline and say this what are you going to do now that was I though. Finn said Marceline you make sick.

**Marceline got what she deserve **

** also **

**Will their be a Finn x Marceline**

** Review **


	3. Forgive and Forget

** I do not own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake**

** I thank you for reading and enjoy this chapter **

**Chapter 3 **Forgive and Forget

**Marceline pov **

So Goddamn guilty I can barely stand to see myself in a mirror these days. There, I said it. sorry. I'm sorry I built up a wall that he never got to break down. I'm sorry I wasn't faithful to his memory, and more sorry than I'm sorry. I'm sorry I acted like such a nutcase when I force you. I'm sorry I tried to make you as bad as me. But I think I need to say sorry to myself, too. So...I'm sorry. Sorry I was never close to my friends. Just...sorry. I won't to do it again. Please Finn don't leave me I will not hurt you again. Finn Will you stay with me by my side and forgive me also to love me.

** Finn pov**

I hate you so much it hurts, but I can only hate as much as I have loved. And I loved you immensely, despite your unwillingness to compromise, to be anything other than yourself. Even though you were as cold as ice I knew you held some affection for me, you were just too afraid to admit it. Who would have thought that the ice prince had a heart, I certainly did not. But you did, and in your own way you showed me what you could be. You showed me something that only I could be privy to, something that no one else was to know existed. Nonexistent smiles, a softness unknown, but completely welcomed. How you sat at my feet with your head in my lap, and the way you let yourself just be. Hours spent running my fingers through your hair, I'll never forget those moments. But I'll never forgive you. How I hate you; you were so strong, I was so envious of that unyielding strength. It was that strength that protected me, would always protect me. But never again will I feel you, your breath against my skin. You left and never returned. You went to a place that I couldn't follow. You said forever, but now I know forever was a lie. I only have the precious gift you left and my memories. And as my gift grows stronger I know he will be like you, I will tell him about the one he is so like. Through him you will live again, but in the end you are nothing but a ghost that will haunt me for the rest of my life and I will hate you for it. But I can not stay mad at you I will forgive you.

** Lemon**

Marceline rug and up to Finn and hug him. And they kissed passionately know they both look each other in the eye. Then they stop kissing both of them was nude Marceline had her legs around Finn hips. So she begain She moved faster and faster as her whole body began to burn. She knew he was different from the others, her body never felt so hot and for once she actually felt like she was really alive again as she moaned from the bliss of having him inside her. Finn moaned with her as all the pain in his body seemed to slowly was away as he lost himself in the pleasures of his first time. She bounced faster and harder and after a while they felt something building inside them as she moved as fast as she could. Finn I'm going to cum!" She arched her back and moved down hard as her whole body erupted over him, pulling him deep inside her as her body tightened around his cock and his seed poured into her. Finn bucked his hips as he felt her body around him and he released inside her moaning and panting heavily as she collapsed beside him. Marceline say good night my love. Finn said none thing and went to sleep.

**Will this be Marceline and Finn forever **

** Or**

**Will Finn send Marceline away forever alone **

** Review **


	4. Marceline House

** I do not own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake**

** I thank you for reading and enjoy this chapter **

**Chapter 4 ****Marceline** Home

******little young K-aka76: Time to read yay.**

**********************Need help Friend**: Watch video hehe.

******************little young K-aka76: What Your Problem man. **

**Marceline pov **

Just You and Me How your eyes shine When you laugh. I could ask for no better half To make me whole. You're the other side of my soul And the core of my heart Wind and rain couldn't keep us apart Though is weathers our foundation But what is this sensation. That I feel when I see her look at you What am I to the future looks so lonely and bleak. And if you speak Will I listen. So others may see There's no us or we Just a you and a me Two halves of a whole Two parts of one soul But with minds of their own The seed has been sown. So let's grow And stand tall as we show There's no us or we Just a you and a me. Just as I am levitating come with me.

** Finn pov**

With what are you doing no. Closing me eye and then opening them back up. Wow I am in the air I am so high that people look like ants. I am just getting a kick out of it. Yep Now at the candy kingdom in the night. I forgot that Marceline was nude I was in my bule shorts I that hope Princess Bubblegum is sleep. After an hour we made but I though we were go to see Jake. But we land it at Marceline house and worst of she lock the door damm it.

** Lemon**

Marceline said oh Finn do you know what time it is. Finn said get the hell out of here time damm it. Marceline grab Finn took him to her room. She smiled as she kissed him deeply, "but for now you are all mine Finn.." Her hands moved down to his crotch rubbing him through his boxers as her other hand moved to her soaking panties. Finn quickly got into the heat of things and slid his tongue into her mouth as they fought for dominance. Soon she was on top rubbing her dripping entrance against his rock hard cock as she moaned into his mouth and her eyes began to glow brighter. She pulled back with a gasp as she growled and gripped his chest. Finn I'm so horny. She stared down at him with hungry bright red eyes as she bucked into his cock craving and longing for it. Finn gripped her hips and trusted hard deep into her as she let out a howl of lust, "Yes Finn! Fuck Me!" He was happy to oblige as he started to buck his hips up into her as she moaned and rode him intensely. Harder Finn HARDER!" He sat up pushing her onto her back as he started to pound her pussy as she screamed in pleasure, "OHH YES FINN!" she cried as she gripped his hair and bit into his neck moaning as her eyes rolled back into her head from pleasure. Finn let out a loud moan as he slammed into her womb before pouring his seed deep into her. She let out a silent scream as her whole body shook from her orgasm. She went limp as he laid next to her keeping inside her as the last bit of is cum filled her. Wow that was intense.." She simply groaned as her body recovered slowly from her orgasm

******little young K-aka76:**Nice ending to this chapter.

**Need help Friend: look 18+ videos oh yes good.**

******little young K-aka76: You need help.**

**********Need help Friend:** What I can help it I need a gf.

**************little young K-aka76:** And that why you are alone with no one. 

** Review **


	5. Note

******Note **

******This is not chapter 5 just got something to say First Thank you **Wicked-tay For all of your support. Two thank you guest some with random names you have help me in other ways I thank you.

**Mad Time**

**Caillet** **EmoBlackie** **KidDrummer783** **SHIPPERandGAMER** **ThaviduZeroX** **estebancristian78** **swaggpumps**

**These name you see. they can go get piss cut their risk and go jump off the bridge. What the fuck man like my story but never review it man. I am so Mad I might not make chapter 5 dam. Is so Hard to review and some the author who review it only once and complain Go and suck my dick You how it is to write over 500 words. Damm it take an hour to write 500 words. **

** I may not be a chapter 5 is it Idk. I may or may not.**

**News**

** My name is K-aka76 now change to the** **South Renegade**

** and you do not know what Renegade means look it up**

** Review **


	6. Visiting Time

**I want to tell,estebancristian78 I am sorry **

**I do not own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake**

** I thank you for reading and enjoy this chapter **

**Chapter 5 Visiting Time**

**South Renegade: Man Time is fast.**

**Mack: Yep.**

******South Renegade: I am a Outlaw.**

**********************Mack:** Oh ok. 

**********Mack:** Yo buddy you are pointing the gun at me.

******Finn pov**

It was time for me to get up. Damm Marceline Let me go She said no. I am telling Marceline that I have miss Jake That I would drag her with me. She understand and let me go. So I am at Marceline House I have no shirt but I do have my Blue Shorts on. So I ask Marcy do she have any shirt I can barrow. She gave me a white shirt with one blue stripe on so I took ran out the house to visit Jake, Lady Rainicorn, and The pups. Before I left I drop off a note for Marceline.

**Marceline pov:**

Where is it my green shirt and blue jeans. Finn is gone to see Jake and his Family. I though he was going to stay with me. Well I bet my daddy wants me to visit him. Dad and I never get a alone but I know he always loves me. But Finn not here ummm man I go visit it my daddy even it kills me. As I look around and before I left to see my dad I said I bet Finn having a lot of Fun. Here I goooo.

******Marceline and Hunson Abadeer**

Meanwhile in the Night-O-Sphere, Marceline had come through the portal to see her dad eating Ham and eggs. Hunson Abadeer or Marceline Dad. He said Marceline! I was wondering when you would show up. Getting up and siting down on the sofa watching TV. Marceline said hi dad I came here to visit so I am going and bye. Hunson stop her and said wait. I just wanted to have a father and daughter talk. Marceline said ok. Hunson said I know Finn is your boy toy haha wow. I am sorry about I need a good old funny. Marceline I want you to be careful with dating other people ok Marcy. I know for a fact your daddy will always love and be there for you. Ok now tell me what you are going to say. Marceline was red in the face she was super embarrass by her father. Marceline said I want to thank you dad. And I miss you. I was think that when I marry Finn and having a child I was going to take over the Night-O-Sphere. Hunson said Marceline you made you old man proud so give me a hug. After Marceline and her dad was done with their good byes. Marceline open up the portal and she was back at her own home. She saw a note that Finn left. It said Marline for this week I will be at Jake and Lady House yours love Finn. Marceline was sad.

**Jake and Lady Rainicorn House**

As Finn open the he see Jake and Lady eating ice cream together. Finn stop them by saying hi Jake. Jake surprise oh Finn my brother I miss you. Both Finn and Jake hug each other. When Finn were the pups. Jake oh okay here first is Charlie, Second is T.V.,Third is Viola, Fourth is Kim Kil Whan, and finally last but not least here is Jake JR. Finn happy to see Jake and his pups. Finn wish Marceline was there. Finn was thinking what is Marceline doing at her house. Finn had the whole week to spend time with Jake and the pups. Finn was very happy to see Jake.

End of the Chapter 5

**South Renegade:** **Now I am not angry any more.**

**Mack: Dude you shoot me.**

******South Renegade:** Yes I did.

**Mack: I need a hospital or a doctor (Yelling).**

******South Renegade:** Nope do it by yourself .

** Review **


	7. Bad Birthday( Halloween chapter)

**I do not own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake**

** I am sorry for the late update **

**I thank you for reading and enjoy this chapter **

**Chapter 6 Bad Birthday( Halloween chapter) **

**South Renegade: I just lost it.**

**Mack: lost What?**

******South Renegade: My Mind.**

**********************Mack:** You got to be joking right. 

**********South Renegade: Nope.**

******Finn pov**

As the week pass by. Marceline was talking to Jake about something importing but I try to ask her she did not even say word. Rest of the week we did none thing just stay at the house all day. Ok this day I do not know why Marceline left kisses on my cheeks and kisses look like the letter B. And now she blindfolded me for no reason at all. I thinking about FP but I had already move on. And one the PB is weirdo she lie to about her age she told me she was 18 teen when we first met and after when I saw that girl I had forgot. That same day I just found out PB was hundreds years old. Lair well I am go to my mind.

**Marceline pov:**

Awww Finn was asking me what me and Jake was talking about but I told none thing. Jake was telling me that it was Finn birthday. He was going to invite everyone accept LSP. Oh what will the fun will have Flame girl I do not Jake, Lady and Jr. My Best Friend Pb. I am sure that Finn birthday start at evening and no will not go wrong. Just saying that none thing will go bad and no fights. I am just saying to make sure. When Finn and I head it outside it was only Flame Princess and she was mad at me. For what I have done to her. I do not even hardly know her. Now she is mad at me.

**The Fight**

How dare you take Finn away from me said Flame Princess. Finn told me yall just want to friends and you him are not even dating anymore Marceline crying out. Quite you bat hole said Flame Princess. Marceline say flame Bitch. Both are running to each other Marceline and Flame Princess. With both fist hit each other all the animals and everyone herd this sound it went Boom! Finn try to out run the exposition but he was late and fly over ten feet in the air and ten feet far. Finn land on his back on a tree branch and it broke then Finn land it face first on the grass. Marceline was going to pull out her base ax. When she saw Finn land face first Marceline ran but she did not know that Flame Princess five heavy punch nailed Marceline on her head and made her fall on her knees. Flame Princess said Finn is mine for ever and fly over where Finn was at. Marceline yelling Finn and small amount of blood came of her mouth. Finn was wakening up covered in blue only looking for Marceline and her name. Flame Princess hate it and one punch she knock Finn out cold. Marceline get up then Flame Princess said tick tick boom. As this Happen Marceline was hit with the fire bomb the ground was shaking. Marceline land it on the tree. Flame Princess said I am leveeing here with a bang and she left. Marceline left alone none thing but pain and blood.

End of the Chapter 6

**South Renegade: I am all better now.**

**Mack: Oh thank you lord.**

******South Renegade: Now I am very said I can not just.**

**Mack: No bro this not good.**

******South Renegade:** Happy Halloween and good bye. 

** Review **


End file.
